Realidad o ilusión
by Doncella de Awa
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Cuarenta y ocho horas. Ese es el tiempo que tengo antes del juicio final, cuando podré escoger entre vivir o morir. Pero antes, estoy obligado a salvar a un ángel... ¡He aquí la historia de mi infierno! POV Sasuke/yaoi SasuNaru/UA
1. Prólogo

**Título original: Réalité ou illusion.**

**Autoras: La Compagnie des folles.**

**Traducción por: Doncella de Awa.**

Género: ¿UA? Sorpresa, sorpresa... YAOI

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos (por lo menos de momento XD)

Varios elementos han sido modificados, de momento es Sasuke el que habla.

_**Moments d'oublis – Prólogo**_

Estoy muerto...

Yo, Sasuke Uchiha, joven de veinte años, acabo de estirar la pata.

¿Cómo? No os sabría decir.

De lo único que me acuerdo es de sentir un dolor atroz y después... nada más, un vacío total. ¿Mi cuerpo ya no existe?

No llego a sentirlo, sin embargo, intento moverme, pero no sabría decir si estoy de pie o tumbado. Es bastante extraño.

No llego a ver nada, la negrura absoluta me envuelve. Ya no consigo hablar ni oír.

Tengo la impresión de estar perdido en la nada. No hay nada y sin duda ya no soy nada.

Todo lo que era ha quedado en el otro lado, en el mundo de los vivos. ¿Voy a permanecer en este mundo inexistente y pasar la eternidad esperando una ayuda que, sin duda, nunca llegará?

Pienso que más bien debería investigar cómo he muerto.

Es verdad, no voy a quedarme en la nada indefinidamente. Quizás incluso una vez que haya descubierto como he llegado aquí, podré, por fin, ir al paraíso...

¿Pero ese lugar existe de verdad? ¿Todos los muertos están en el mismo caso que yo?

Bueno, para recordar ya las circunstancias de mi muerte, hará falta que encuentre todas las maneras de morir.

No me acuerdo de haber estado depresivo o algo así en mi vida.

He tenido malos días –como todo el mundo- pero jamás hasta el punto de querer suicidarme.

¡Pero bueno, imaginemos!

Acababa de romper con mi novia, así que imaginemos que no llegara a reponerme de ello, hasta el punto de poner fin a mis días.

No... no me siento capaz: morir por alguien es muy poco para mí.

Esta forma de morir me hace pensar en telenovelas rosas – que no veía, por supuesto – pero donde había siempre alguien dispuesto a todo, sobre todo a sacrificarse para probar su amor.

Solo de pensarlo me daba un escalofrío en la espalda. ¿Quien querría morir de tal manera?

Y además, ahora que lo pienso, soy YO el que ha roto, y no la amaba hasta el punto de sufrir hasta morir.

Así que de verdad que no veo por qué soy yo –desgraciadamente- el que está muerto.

A menos que –quizás- mi ex haya querido vengarse de mí y haya contratado a alguien para liquidarme.

Así es que me volvería casi paranoico, ¿pero quién no en tales circunstancias?

Ah, ahora que lo pienso, quizás puedo estar en el infierno y lo que soporto aquí es mi castigo.

Pero ¿por qué debo ser castigado? Y sobre todo, ¡a causa de qué!

Es verdad, desde luego no es mi culpa si ella era tan... en fin, ¿cómo definirla?

Ah, sí, es extremadamente pesada y molesta.

No es malo lo que estoy diciendo, ¡es solo la verdad!

No, pero ahora que lo pienso bien, seguramente – en fin, supongamos- me ha mandado matar por un asesino a sueldo o algo por el estilo.

Era sensible y bastante espantosa cuando su lado oscuro se despertaba. Pienso que no ha debido recuperarse y ha querido que muera para castigarme... ¡pero no! Sería más lógico que ella hubiera sido eliminada – y yo hubiera vivido tranquilo-.

Aunque no creo que hubiera tenido agallas para hacerlo. Ffff... ¡debe de estar muy contenta en el mundo de los vivos, con su preciosa vida!

Sinceramente, no merecía morir, sobre todo porque no se cómo ha sido. Dicen que la vida es injusta, ¡pero la muerte también! ¡Tenía una vida perfecta y mirad donde me encuentro!

Saber que he hecho tres cursos de duros estudios de Derecho ¡para nada!

Hubiera podido ser un gran abogado (del diablo), todo el mundo sería vencido por mi poder.

Qué desgracia...

Mira, eso es, me estoy volviendo loco. Veo la luz. ¿Será el paraíso? No, es... ¡¿yo?! Sí, si, soy yo. Lo que estoy viendo es un flash de mi pasado, de mi muerte. Me veo escupiendo, o más bien vomitando, sangre antes de desplomarme sobre el suelo. No hubiera pensado jamás morir tan penosamente. Es traumático verlo todo sabiendo que no se puede hacer nada por cambiarlo. ¿Qué he hecho mal para merecer esto?

Sé que no estaba enfermo, ¿quizás he sido envenenado o, si no, gravemente herido? Eso reduce considerablemente mi muerte a un asesinato. Sabía que no era un suicida.

* * *

¡Continuará!

Si a alguien le interesa leerla en su versión original, puede ir a las historias favoritas en mi profile, está de las primeras.

Lo estoy volviendo a subir para corregir pequeños fallos que he visto, al ser la primera traducción que hice no me daba cuenta de algunas cosas.


	2. Compte à rebours primera parte

_**Capítulo 1 – Compte à rebours (primera parte )**_

**Nada más que quince horas y treinta minutos antes de mi muerte**.

**Siete de la mañana.**

Mi despertador suena. No tengo ningunas ganas de hacer el mínimo gesto sabiendo la aburrida jornada de clases que me espera. Pero me levanto - ¿acaso tenía elección?- y me dirijo hacia el cuarto de baño. Rocío mi cara con agua antes de ponerme bajo la ducha . Después, una vez vestido, me encamino directamente a la cocina y me preparo un buen café solo que saboreo mirando por la ventana a la gente que se da prisa por llegar a tiempo al trabajo. Por cierto, quizás yo también debería ir. Así que deposito mi taza en el fregadero, me pongo los zapatos y la chaqueta, cojo mi mochila y salgo de mi apartamento hacia la universidad.

Cuando caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, un desconocido me abordó:

- Perdone que le moleste, joven – me dice, - ¿es usted Uchiha Sasuke?

- Sí, ¿por qué?

Ahí confirmé mi identidad a alguien que no conocía, maldita arrogancia.

-Te he hecho una pregunta y pienso oír una respuesta.

Ahora es cuando me muestra una perfecta representación de mirada de la muerte-que-mata. Desgraciadamente, no da la talla frente a mí y mi mirada de la-muerte-que-te-mata-incluso-si-ya-estás-muerto-y-enterrado. En fin, me adoro, soy demasiado bueno...

-Tu mirada... ¡se hubiera dicho que es la de un asesino!

No, ahí se cachondea de mí. No es posible.

-Habitualmente, las mujeres dicen que es mi mirada la que las hechiza.

No es mi culpa, es una herencia de familia y soy irresistible. Pero aquí tengo otro problema: hay un enfermo mental – según yo – que cree que me parezco a un asesino y que sin embargo me aborda por la calle. No, no me digáis que ha venido a ligarme. ¡¡Horror!!

**Ocho horas treinta minutos antes de mi muerte**

**Mediodía.**

Mi encuentro con el hombre de esta mañana no para de volverme a la cabeza. Me ha sido imposible concentrarme y, como consecuencia, seguir correctamente las clases. Decir que, cuando me desperté, estaba seguro de que la jornada iba a ser normal. Esto me pone nervioso.

Como de costumbre, me quedo solo para comer, sentado bajo un árbol que me protege con su sombra. Solamente hoy, tengo la impresión de ser observado. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, solo ha faltado que ese hombre me dijera que cuidara mis espaldas ya que habría –según decía- sorprendido una extraña conversación sobre la muerte en la que yo era el protagonista.

Es una locura que esto pueda provocarme un escalofrío en la espalda... No, me río pero me molesta no saber que están tramando alrededor mío.

Después de comer, vuelvo al campus. Pero muy rápido me doy cuenta de que alguien me sigue – para que veáis, se han puesto de acuerdo para ponerme nervioso – otra vez – para algo sospecho que sin importancia.

_**Cinco horas treinta minutos antes de mi muerte**_

_**Cuatro de la tarde.**_

Entro en casa, desgraciadamente acompañado de una de mis "compañeras" que, estando loca por mí, se agarra como una lapa a mi pobre brazo. ¿Como puede creer que una sanguijuela como ella me pueda interesar algún día?

Curiosamente, esta vez no tengo necesidad de decirle lo que en realidad pienso para que me deje. Ella misma se ha alejado de mi para mirarme con ojos llorosos. Algo no iba bien, pero bueno, yo pasaba de eso. No soy un alma caritativa que escucha los problemas de otros y sobre todo de aquellos que no respetan el espacio vital que necesito para vivir.

* * *

¡Continuará!


	3. Compte à rebours segunda parte

_**Compte à rebours – Capítulo 2 (segunda parte)**_

¡No puede ser verdad! No, esto no me pasa más que a mí. Bueno, lo voy controlando. A ver, analicemos la situación: ¡Voy a palmarla! Es simple.

Y lo peor es que no dejo de pensar en aquella chica. ¿Cómo me había dicho que se llamaba? Debería haberla seguido pero en lugar de eso ¡me alejé! Francamente, hubiera hecho mejor quedándome en la cama esta mañana sin forzar mi buena suerte. ¡Qué problemático!, como diría alguien que conozco.

Pero por cierto, ¡ella nunca había venido a verme al campus! ¿Qué hacía allí? Eso es todavía más sospechoso. Bueno, ya llegué a casa.

**Dos horas antes de mi muerte.**

Sentado en el sofá, delante de la tele encendida, pienso. ¿Por qué esa amiga de la infancia me miraba con tristeza, casi piedad? Bueno, imaginemos que alguien quiere matarme. De acuerdo, ¿pero quién? Es verdad, ¿quién querría matarme? Tampoco digo que yo sea perfecto, no soy un ángel, pero no he hecho mal a nadie. Al menos, no voluntariamente...

Mientras medito sobre mi vida y mi entorno, alguien vino a llamar a la puerta. Qué raro, no espero a nadie en particular, me pregunto quién puede ser... ¿debería abrir? Pff, ¡qué tonto puedo ser a veces! Entonces me levanto –por fin- para abrir la puerta. Miro por la mirilla antes, ¡nunca se sabe!

Ah, pero es... ¡un amigo del instituto! Me pregunto que quiere de mí, sobre todo tan tarde; no son más que las siete, pero de todas formas, no son horas de ir a casa de nadie (1). Abro la puerta para descubrir a Naruto, un amigo de la infancia, el único con el que me siento... bien.

Así que me aparto para dejarle pasar y le invito a sentarse.

- Entonces, ¿has salido del paso con tus estudios? -le pregunté después de un largo silencio que, además, me pareció raro viniendo de su parte, él que habitualmente es tan hablador.

- Sí, van bien – repondió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ok - ¿qué otra cosa podía decir?

Además, ¿por qué ha venido aquí? Comenzaba a hartarme. Cuando se va a casa de alguien es por alguna razón: hablar de algo, llevar noticias... ¡pero ciertamente no para mirar! Esto es raro, verdaderamente raro...

- Y bien, ¿qué hay de nuevo? - pregunté.

- Nada en especial.

¡Ahh! ¡Estoy harto! Además ni siquiera me ha preguntado cómo estoy aunque está en mi casa. Esto ya es el colmo.

Además, yo tampoco soy muy hablador, así que empezamos bien para una tarde de aburrimiento mortal. En fin, sobre todo yo, ya que a él no parece costarle nada estar sin saber qué decir... Entonces, ¿le pregunto o no lo que hace aquí? No, si no se lo va a tomar a mal y va a marcharse... ¡pero justamente eso es lo que quiero! Qué mas da si después soy tachado de maleducado o vete a saber qué. ¡Lo importante es que no esté más en mi casa!

- Entonces, ¿qué te trae EXACTAMENTE aquí?

- Ya te lo dije, pasaba por aquí.

- Ok... de acuerdo.. ¿pero adónde ibas?

-No lo sé, paseaba...

¡Estupendo! ¡Paseaba! Bien, continúa con tu paseo, ¡yo no te lo impido en absoluto! Bueno, quizás tenga un problema después de todo... pero ¿tan solo yo podía ayudarle? No, imposible, ¡tiene muchos amigos! ¿Y si le intento mandar malas vibraciones para que se marche? ¡Decididamente, me estoy volviendo verdaderamente tonto!

- Y... eh... ¿qué has hecho últimamente?

¿No has hecho nada? ¡No he encontrado nada mejor para hacerte marchar!

Puag... el silencio es mortal. No vale la pena.

- Eh... me divierto como puedo... escucha esto: ¿Bebiste té ayer? ¿Comprendes?, té ayer: tetera. (2).

Espera, ¿eso era un chiste? No es posible.

- Ah... sí... qué divertido.

¡No lo creo! ¡Por lo menos es seguro que él no está bien!

-Dime, ¿te sientes mal? Pareces un poco pálido.

- No, estoy bien, pero no rechazaría un poco de té.

Y bien, lo que faltaba. ¡Necesita tomar unas clases de modales!

-Bien, voy a prepararlo, ahora vuelvo.

Francamente, ¡no lo creo! ¡Y además, esto va a llevar todavía tres horas y el té va a helarse!

Pero si le digo que beba rápido... me mostraría demasiado egoísta. Si verdaderamente tiene un problema, cuanto más rápido le ayude, más rápido se marchará a casa. ¡Y por fin estaré en paz!

-¿Cuántos azucarillos le hechas?

- Dos

- Ok.. ya está listo.

Bueno, tampoco es necesario que se crea que soy su asistente social.

-Toma, para ti... ¡cuidado que está muy caliente!

- Eh, espera, he olvidado decirte que yo hecho leche al té.

- Ah, ok, voy a echártela.

Sí, venga, y después qué más. Tranquilo... no debo ponerme nervioso... a ver, la leche... ya está.

-Toma, tu té con leche y dos azucarillos , ¿está bien así?

- Sí, gracias. Ven, por favor.

¿Qué? ¿Me invita a sentarme en mi propia casa? Esto sí que ya no está bien. ¡Es el mundo al revés!

- Eh... veo que tienes problemas, sabes que puedes contármelo todo.

¡Ay! El té está muy caliente todavía.

-No, yo no tengo ningún problema, al menos no más que cualquier otro... Por el contrario tú, pronto, ya no tendrás más.

¿Eh? ¿Cómo que ya no tendré más?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

¡Guau! ¿Por qué me mira así? Es verdaderamente acojonante.

- Tengo que marcharme – me dice levantándose.

Eh, pero... ¡ni siquiera ha tocado el té! ¡Yo no me he esforzado en hacérselo para que no lo toque!

- Pero, espera, ¿no quieres té? ¿No está rico?

- Sí, gracias, ve a relajarte y ... en fin... ¡adiós!

-Adiós.

¡Puedes contar con ello! Voy a relajarme después de este día tan estresante. ¿Por qué se marchó? De todas formas, no debería quejarme, es lo que quería, ¿no?

Son ya las ocho y veinte pasadas y estoy realmente cansado después de este extraño día. Bueno, recojo todo esto y después me iré a descansar.

¡Oh! Tengo que fregar los platos también. Pff... me hizo sacar las tazas para nada. Bueno, por lo menos, bebí yo.

Por fin he acabado de fregar esta dichosa vajilla. Voy a... eh... no me siento muy bien.. pero estaré mejor cuando me tumbe... No, no, no estoy nada bien. Creo que debería llamar a urgencias... ¡Ya no veo nada! Me duele la barriga. No me puedo sostenerme más... de pie...

-¡Ayuda!

¿Quién podría ayudarme?

La gargante me arde. Esta tos me va a arrancar los pulmones. Tengo la impresión de que mi corazón va a explotar, tiemblo sin poder controlarme. Agotado, caigo de rodillas. Mi tos vuelve con más violencia. Mi mano, que hasta aquel momento se encontraba delante de mi boca, se encuentra ahora llena de sangre.

¡Escupo sangre!

Miré mi mano con pavor. ¿Miedo de morir?

No, ¿pero que me pasa? Toso sin descanso, me ahogo casi. ¡No entiendo nada! Bebía tranquilamente el té y... Oh, el desgraciado... ¿qué me ha hecho?

¡Ya no veo nada! ¡¿Estoy ciego!? Yo... yo...

Después nada. Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Y otra vez estoy en las mismas, muerto. Pero al menos ahora sé como he hecho para acabar aquí. ¡Ese tío desgraciado que supuestamente era mi amigo me ha envenenado! Y lo peor – sí, porque hay una cosa peor que estar muerto – ¡es que no sé por qué! ¡Yo no le hice nada! Y va y me mata sin ninguna razón. ¡Y pensar que estaba tratando con un psicópata y ni siquiera lo sabía!

Sí es esto, ¡todo estaba planeado! Quiero decir que el ya había previsto matarme tal día de tal mes de tal año en esta hora precisa. En todo caso, si estoy en lo cierto, no me extrañaría.

Bueno ¿y qué hago ahora? ¿Es esto la muerte? ¿Quedarse en la negrura absoluta y ya está?

Yo pensaba que volaría por el cielo, sobrevolando ciudades y casas, que Dios, si existe – pero aparentemente no – nos asignaría una persona a la que estaríamos encargados de cuidar, ser su ángel de la guarda... ¡todas las chorradas nos cuentan, vamos!. Aquí me aburro enormemente. ¡Y pensar que voy a permanecer aquí hasta el fin de los tiempos!

- Bien, ¿su caso ha mejorado desde ayer por la tarde?

¡Eh! ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

- Sí, pero desgraciadamente todavía no se ha despertado.

- Ya veo. Deberías descansar. Dos días sin dormir y sin comer prácticamente nada... ¡A este ritmo vas a destrozarte! Venga, ve a descansar. El ya no corre ningún peligro!

- Gracias, pero estoy bien , puede irse... yo me voy a quedar.

-Muy bien, llámame si necesitas algo, lo que sea.

-… Sasuke…

* * *

¡Continuará!

* * *

(1) Recordemos que en Francia los horarios son distintos a los españoles y las siete, aunque no es excesivamente tarde, no es tan pronto como aquí, hay que tener en cuenta que cenan como a las ocho de la tarde.

(2) Es un juego de palabras: t'as bu du thé hier ? Tu comprends, Thé hier : Théière."

Thé (té) y hier (ayer), si se pronuncian como una sola palabra forman Théière (tetera), de tal manera que se podría entender algo así como: ¿Te has bebido la tetera?


	4. C'est ça la mort!

**Autoras originales: Licylie, Demoiselle Ninon & Verity971 (La Compagnie des folles)**

**Traducción: Doncella de Awa**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

_- Sí, pero desgraciadamente todavía no se ha despertado._

_- Ya veo. Deberías descansar. Dos días sin dormir y sin comer prácticamente nada... ¡A este ritmo vas a destrozarte! Venga, ve a descansar. El ya no corre ningún peligro!_

_- Gracias, pero estoy bien , puede irse... yo me voy a quedar._

_- Muy bien, llámame si necesitas algo, lo que sea._

_-… Sasuke…_

_**Capítulo 3: C'est ça la mort !**_

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me encuentro en este extraño lugar, e ignoro igualmente de dónde provenían las voces que me llegaban ni a quién pertenecían. Sinceramente, odio esta situación. Ignorar algo no forma parte del vocabulario de un Uchiha. Además, me siento cada vez más calmado. Es como si sintiera la presencia de alguien a mi lado que me fuera visible o mejor todavía, conocido. Por tanto, me siento más tranquilo, como si esta "persona" compartiera mi sufrimiento. Me siento tan bien que incluso estaría preparado para morir ahora.

- Se ha movido

La cabeza me duele terriblemente. Poco a poco, vuelvo a sentir mis extremidades por los pequeños pinchazos provenientes de mis brazos y piernas. De repente, abro los ojos para descubrir una habitación, deslumbrante por la luz, y demasiado blanca para mi gusto.

Odio los hospitales: he aquí único pensamiento coherente que ha conseguido imponerse en mi interior ya que, después de haberme adaptado a la luz, no cabía ninguna duda de que me encontraba en un hospital, en una de esas habitaciones blancas e impersonales como las que me habían acogido en mi infancia.

A pesar del lugar donde se encontraba, ningún dolor acució a Sasuke cuando se propuso incorporarse en la cama sobre la que yacía, con el fin de sentarse cómodamente y tener una mejor vista del entorno que le rodeaba. Era como si su cuerpo se hubiera vuelto ligero y el silencio en el que estaba sumida la habitación no la volviera nada más que espantosa.

Fue en este momento cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta que no estaba solo. En efecto, un hombre que llevaba una extraña venda en el ojo izquierdo y cuyos cabellos grises, a pesar de su juventud, parecían querer desafiar ellos solos las leyes de la gravedad. Una máscara de tela ocultaba la mitad de su rostro, no dejando nada más que la parte de arriba de su cara descubierta.

- Hola - le dijo el hombre. - Te esperaba.

El hombre se levantó de la silla en la que se había sentado hasta entonces y se acercó a Sasuke. Éste no pudo impedir mirar de hito en hito al recién llegado antes de volver a mirar el lugar donde se encontraba. Bien podría ser una habitación de hospital, sin embargo, algo en el fondo de Sasuke le decía que ese no era el caso.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

El hombre pareció pensar su respuesta antes de ponerse a sonreír repitiendo la pregunta.

- ¿Dónde estás?

Sasuke, como buen Uchiha que era, conservó la calma ante la tontería del que tenía enfrente ahora, y se contentó con mirarle.

Ante la falta de reacción de Sasuke, el hombre declaró a viva voz:

- Sin embargo, según tú, es evidente, ¡has llegado al Cielo!

- Para eso, haría falta que ya estuviera muerto.

Esta respuesta pareció divertir mucho al hombre.

- ¿Y por qué no iba a ser el Cielo?

- Porque ya he vivido aquí.

- ¿En este hospital? - Pero el hombre enmascarado no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. -El Cielo puede aparecer en los sitios más increíbles y, en particular, en aquellos que han marcado nuestra existencia.

El silencio se instaló de nuevo, durante el cual Sasuke intentaba aceptar la situación, pero una pregunta atenazó su alma.

- ¿Cómo morí?

Quería oír la confirmación de sus dudas, saber si Naruto era realmente la fuente de su desgracia.

- Un asesinato

Sasuke tragó saliva con dificultad.

- ¿Quién?

- Eso te toca a ti descubrirlo.

- Fue Naruto, ¿no?

Levantando la cabeza, Sasuke notó la mirada apenada que el hombre le dirigía.

Era más una afirmación que una pregunta. Sasuke se sentía traicionado. Sí, había sido traicionado por la última persona en la que había confiado.

- No fue exactamente él.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Fue él quien te encontró y llamó a urgencias. Además, se quedó a tu lado cuando estabas en coma en el hospital.

Volviendo a cerrar los ojos, Sasuke reflexionó sobre las palabras del hombre.

- ¿Las voces que venían de allí?

- Habrías podido luchar por tu vida pero...

- Nada más me retenía... me traicionó...

- No fue él quien te mató, digamos que estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Tú eres el único responsable de tu muerte.

- ... Para ser un ángel no tienes ninguna habilidad para subir la moral de la gente.

- ¿Quién ha osado decirte que soy un ángel? Estoy indignado.

- Yo me lo decía también.

- Pues dite que soy un simple mensajero.

- ¿Y cuál es el mensaje?

- "Vive".

Sasuke levantó el rostro hacia el hombre y le lanzó una mirada asesina antes de exclamar:

- ¡Ya estoy muerto!

- Él ha decidido que tengas todavía una oportunidad de vivir.

- ¿Por qué?

- Para salvar a Naruto.

* * *

¡Continuará!


	5. La vérité

_- ¡Ya estoy muerto!_

_- Él ha decidido que tengas todavía una oportunidad de vivir._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Para salvar a Naruto._

**Capítulo 4: La vérité**

- ¿Por qué debería ayudar a quien me ha traicionado?

El rostro enmascarado del hombre se tensó y sentí una sorda cólera invadirle.

Esta impresión se confirmó cuando volvió a hablar en un tono frío que no daba lugar a ninguna discusión.

- No tienes elección.

Esta simple frase caló hondo en mí. Nadie da órdenes a un Uchiha; sin embargo, parece que para él no es una broma. Iba a decirle lo que en el fondo pensaba, pero él se me adelantó:

- Quieras vivir o morir, que sepas que deberás salvar a Naruto primero. Después serás libre de escoger.

Me quedé helado. Incluso en la situación actual, no podía tomar mis propias decisiones.

- Confío en que dejarás a un lado tu rencor y cumplirás con éxito esta misión.

El hombre desapareció, la habitación se volvió oscura hasta desaparecer y me sentí caer en picado.

**OOooOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sin saber como regresaron mis sentidos , estoy oyendo unos pequeños sonidos regulares. Vuelvo a abrir los ojos y miro mi nuevo entorno. Extrañamente, nada ha cambiado a mi alrededor, ya que estoy todavía en la misma habitación de hospital. Solamente, al observar mejor, hay un pequeño detalle, pero importante, que no encaja: ¿cómo puedo estar de pie en la habitación si al mismo tiempo estoy dormido en la cama con la cara más pálida de lo habitual?

Fascinado por este misterio, me acerqué a mi "doble" antes de darme cuenta de los diferentes cables que unían mi cuerpo a unas máquinas que producían un ligero bip sonoro a intervalos regulares.

La puerta se abre entonces para dejar paso a una enfermera que sin siquiera notar mi presencia pasa a través de mi para verificar la salud de mi otro yo, siempre echado. Una vez terminado el control rutinario, sale de la habitación pasando de nuevo a través de mí.

La incomprensión, el miedo y la cólera fueron las únicas emociones que sentí en aquel momento.

Una palabra me vino a la mente, o más bien un nombre: Naruto.

Es por su causa que vivo en este infierno: no contento con haberme destrozado la vida matándome, me amarga la muerte y para hacerme comprender bien que siempre todo puede ir a peor, ahora debo salvarle.

- Deja de comerte la cabeza con eso.

Sorprendido, me volví hacia la puerta para divisar a mi verdugo: el hombre enmascarado. Éste no parecía interesarse ni siquiera en lo que tenía a su alrededor, salvo quizás su libro, que no había soltado desde nuestro primer encuentro. Era de pensar que comía y bebía las palabras de su libro, ignorándome descaradamente aunque es por causa suya si estoy aquí.

-Es bastante malo lo que piensas de mí.

Dándome cuenta de repente de las palabras del hombre, mis mejillas enrojecieron.

- ¡Deja de leer mis pensamientos!

- Vamos, vamos, calma, ni que pensaras en cosas reprensibles.

Hice como que no había cazado la broma y cerré los ojos a fin de intentar borrar su imagen. Pero él decidió otra cosa, y fue su tono serio lo que atrajo mi atención.

-Sasuke... Sé que tu vida ha sido difícil y extremadamente dolorosa, además es por eso por lo que no confías en nadie fácilmente. Sin embargo, Naruto ha triunfado allí donde otros habían fracasado. Él te ha permitido no hundirte en las tinieblas y a continuar viviendo. No, no me interrumpas.

Armándose de paciencia Sasuke esperó a regañadientes a que el otro terminara.

-Naruto siempre ha hecho de todo para que no te sintieras nunca verdaderamente solo, cuidando de ti, y a pesar de todo, le acusas de un crimen porque estaba allí en el momento equivocado. Para mí, no eres más que un egoísta por pensar así. Naruto te necesita y tú le vuelves la espalda. ¿Crees de verdad que te mereces su amistad? No, porque no eres más que un cobarde.

El hombre enmascarado observó con atención la reacción del joven después de sus palabras y vio que sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas que intentaba contener a duras penas.

Pensando que eran debidas a la humillación que acababa de sentir, continuó con su impulso volviéndose cada vez más cruel.

- De hecho, te vendría bien morir, ya que podrías reencontrarte con tu familia pero, ¿querrían ellos verte, tan cobarde? Les deshonras con tu comportamiento.

Sasuke no reaccionó, manteniendo la cabeza gacha antes de meterla entre sus rodillas. Parecía perdido, como salido de una pesadilla, y agarraba su ropa a la altura del corazón. Desde hacía años encerraba los recuerdos de su familia en lo más hondo de su memoria, intentando olvidarlos, y ahora aparecía un desconocido que abría sus antiguas heridas y las reavivaba.

Por su lado, el hombre le observaba perder su sangre fría, mostrando así sus puntos débiles. Había cumplido su misión haciéndole reaccionar, pero un sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de él. Se sentía cansado, pero tampoco tenía elección: ¡la vida de Naruto estaba en juego!

- Sasuke, no tienes tiempo de quedarte ahí parado, ¡levántate!

- ¿El tiempo existe cuando ya no nos espera?

- Tienes cuarenta y ocho horas para encontrar y salvar a Naruto. Pasado este tiempo, tu sentencia final será pronunciada y no podrás hacer nada.

Sasuke se puso a pensar a toda velocidad, después se levantó y miró al hombre, perplejo. Si no había comprendido mal...

- Exactamente, Sasuke. Deberás arreglártelas solo, y rápido.

- ¡Es imposible que lo encuentre en tan poco tiempo! ¡Sabe Dios donde estará!

- Precisamente Él sabe.

- ¿Quién?

- Dios, además de mí.

- ¡Entonces dígamelo!

- No puedo.

- ¡¿Por qué?!

- Hace mucho tiempo, un demonio llamado Orochimaru hizo su aparición.

- ¿Podemos hacerla corta?

- Han pasado los milenios y se ha vuelto extremadamente fuerte, pero no lo bastante como para rivalizar con un dios. Le hace falta un poder muy antiguo para conseguir sus objetivos y para esto necesitaba al ángel purificador. Este ángel había pedido ser enviado a la Tierra como un simple humano por razones que desconozco, pero el día que estabas... vamos a decir "muerto", fue capturado por un espía a las órdenes de Orochimaru. Según nuestras informaciones, este espía, o más bien _esta _espía le vigiló a través de ti.

-¿Cómo?

- Era tu ex.

Sasuke pareción petrificarse en el sitio. Su ex trabajaba para un poderoso demonio así que incluso podría ser...

-Sí, ella misma era un demonio y es por eso que te ha puesto en peligro. Naruto ha sentido que algo no iba bien y ido a tu casa para ver si estabas bien. Desgraciadamente, cuando ella lo atacó no pudo defenderse, como si le hubiera quitado su fuerza.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par. ¿Sería posible que Naruto hubiera sido también envenenado por el té?

- Pienso que sí – fue la única respuesta del hombre.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Sasuke cuando se acordó de sus propósitos respecto a Naruto. Jamás se podría perdonar el haber dudado así de la amistad que les unía, pero de momento, tenía algo importante que hacer.

- ¿Cómo... Como podría encontrarlo?

- Yo te llevaría a donde debes comenzar la búsqueda. Para el resto, abre tu corazón.

Una vez más, todo se volvió negro a su alrededor y poco a poco fue hundiéndose en un estado de inconsciencia. Sasuke solo tuvo tiempo de pensar que estaba harto de que le transportaran así cada vez, lo que hizo sonreír al hombre.

* * *

¡Continuará!

* * *

Aquí finaliza la correccción de los capítulos ya publicados. Para el próximo, habrá que esperar a la versión francesa.

¡Gracias a todos lo que siguen el fic!


	6. Enfer primera parte

**Autora: lafolleNeko-girlz (La Compagnie des folles)**

**Traducción por: Doncella de Awa**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 5: Enfer (primera parte)**

_- ¿Cómo... Cómo podría encontrarlo?_

_- Yo te llevaría a donde debes comenzar la búsqueda. Para el resto, abre tu corazón._

_Una vez más, todo se volvió negro a su alrededor y poco a poco fue hundiéndose en un estado de inconsciencia. Sasuke solo tuvo tiempo de pensar que estaba harto de que le transportaran así cada vez, lo que hizo sonreír al hombre._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke recobró poco a poco sus sentidos, después abrió los ojos parpadeando para adaptarse a la luz del ambiente, aunque ésta no era muy fuerte. Hacía frío, causado por un viento glacial.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Sasuke, que comenzaba a sentir el frío cercano.

- Bienvenido a la guarida de los demonios, querido mío.

- ¿¡QUÉ?! – gritó Sasuke.

- Sí... ¡oh! ¿Olvidé decirte que tenías una tapadera?

No, pero Sasuke se preguntaba si había caído en un manicomio donde ese tío debía de ser el caso más difícil... No, rectificación: él era el caso más difícil por dejarse engañar así. El hombre dejó escapar una risita ante los pensamientos del menor, que le lanzó una mirada más mala que la mirada de-la-muerte-que-mata-aunque-ya-estés-muerto. Al hombre enmascarado le dieron varios escalofríos en la espalda.

- Mira, a partir de ahora te harás pasar por un demonio espía cuyo maestro se llama Caos.

- ¡Qué! No, ¿¿pero me va a meter en este follón??

- Sí, ¿por qué? Debes salvar a Naruto.

- No veo por qué debo salvar al dobe.

- Sasuke, ¿quieres morir? Ya hemos hablado de esto.

Hablar es una gran palabra, digamos que me había obligado a hacerlo.

Aunque él no lo confesaría jamás, incluso bajo tortura, todo esto no era tan terrible, ya que había podido verse obligado a "salvar" a alguien como Sai. Sasuke suspiró profundamente, no le gustaba ese tío con su sonrisita de lado totalmente falsa que estaba siempre con Naruto. Le ponía nervioso. ¿Por qué esto le alteraba, por cierto? Los otros amigos de Naruto no le ponían nervioso. "Otra pregunta sin respuesta", se dijo el joven Uchiha.

- ¡Hn! ¡Sé todo eso!

- Bien, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Adiós, Sasuke, buena suerte y no olvides seguir lo que te dicte el corazón.

Seguir al corazón, de acuerdo, pero... eh... ¿cómo? Un Uchiha no se deja guiar por sus sentimientos, los controla... ¡coño! ¿Cuándo había sucedido otra cosa? A ver, respiremos tranquilamente y ¡¡ah!! ¡¿Qué es esa cosa!?

La mencionada cosa era un demonio con un rostro magnífico, por lo menos sería guapa... si... no tuviera un cuerpo de reptil.

- ....

- ....

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo ...

Joder, está claro, así que ve a decirle que buscas a tu "amigo" para no morir, ¡pff!

- Busco información para mi maestro.

- Bien, ¿y cuál es su nombre, joven hombre? – preguntó la mujer reptil, séptica.

- Caos

- ¡Oh! Todavía sigue con vida, le creía muerto.

- Mi maestro es eterno.

- Ja, sí ¿y eso por qué?

- Sus valores son los míos, y un día serán los de algún otro, así que seguirá siendo eterno.

- Ya veo... y bien, ¿qué busca Caos?

- Un hombre joven... rubio de ojos azules.

- ¡Ah! ¿El que trajo Sakura?

- Ni idea... ¿no hay otro?

- ¡No! Entonces qué quieres saber sobre él.

- Quiero saberlo todo.

- Muy bien, sígueme.

Avanzamos hacia una calle de aspecto sucio y lúgubre, como todas las cosas o personas aquí, imagino, la mujer reptil me guía a través de la ciudad y me conduce a un barrio chino (1).

Está lleno de una confusión de hombres y mujeres prostituidos. Pff...

Ella nos lleva a un bar y el ambiente es más "caluroso" que fuera. En resumen, avanza hacia una mesa y se sienta antes de invitarme a mí a sentarme, lo que hago, entonces me dice:

- Aquí, vamos a poder hablar.

* * *

(1) Quartier chaud, una zona de laciudad donde hay mucha prostitución y visible. Lo he traducido así porque, aún sabiendo lo que era, no encontraba palabras en español para traducirlo, y buscando por ahí, según la RAE barrio chino sería lo correcto, aunque al menos en mi región jamás he oído utilizar esa expresión.

* * *

Puede que algunos observéis un cambio en la forma de escribir. El capítulo lo ha hecho una nueva autora, por lo que la traducción ha salido diferente, como la nueva entrega. Si se repiten palabras muy de seguido o cosas así, es porque de esa manera estaban en el original, yo solo añado signos de puntuación o cambio las expresiones cuando o suenan bien en español, salvo raras excepciones.

Espero que os haya gustadp el nuevo capítulo. ¡Hasta la próxima conti!


End file.
